Fallin In Love
by GnB Lucky22
Summary: Naruto yang memang sudah sial karena terlambat masuk ke sekolah,malah terlibat kecelakaan kecil dengan seorang gadis. Entah harus bersyukur atau biasa saja atas apa yang terjadi,ia bisa merasakan apa yang dinamakan Jatuh cinta. Dapatkah Naruto mendapatkan cintanya? atau harus menyerah?/ Bad summary My First Songfic, RnR please


**Disclimer : Dari dulu sampe sekarang,Naruto yang punya masih Kishimito-**_**jisan.**_

**Pair : NaruSaku**

**Warning : OOC,Typo berserakan,EYD? gak pake,Ide pasaran,cacat,membuat mual dan pusing jika memaksakan.**

**Don't Like don't Read**

**~Happy Reading~**

**"Fall in love by j-rock"**

**.**

**.**

**Kurasakan ku jatuh cinta**

**Sejak pertama berjumpa**

**.**

**.**

Sinar mentari pagi perlahan muncul menerangi bumi. perlahan selimut-selimut putih tipis yang membungkus atmosfer menghilang membuat langit pagi terlihat jelas birunya. dan tak lupa cicit burung mengiringinya,menciptakan pagi yang luar biasa bagi yang menikmati.

"Gawaaat,aku terlambaat."

terdengar suara yang owh,sungguh merusak suasana pagi yang indah ini. terlihat seseorang dengan baju sekolah yang acak-acakan,rambut pirang yang tidak rapi,dan sepotong roti di mulutnya berlari dengan terburu-buru menyusuri jalanan yang sepi. berkali-kali matanya yang selaras batu saphire melirik jam hitam yang berada di pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku berharap waktu berhenti sekarang juga." gumamnya ngawur dengan tangan kanan mendorong potongan roti itu,memaksa sang mulut bekerja ekstra dalam menjalankan tugasnya. jangan tanya kenapa. ayolah ini memalukan. ia adalah seorang ketua OSIS,mau ditaruh dimana mukanya kalau siswa lain tahu bahwa _kaicho_ yang dihormati mereka terlambat kesekolah? hancur sudah martabat, derajat, kehormatan yang ia punya. '_Ini semua gara-gara tugas matematika._' pikirnya. Ya,tugas Matematika. Sungguh, jika bisa ia ingin memusnahkan pelajaran itu selama-lamanya, oh ayolah, masa tiap hari selalu di beri tugas? dan parahnya lagi jadwal pelajaran itu berdekatan. Sekarang diberi tugas,besok harus di kumpulkan, tidak ada alasan. Nenek-nenek tukang futsal sekali pun akan seteres jika diberi tugas seperti itu. Dan karenanya semalaman ia mesti bergadang menyelesaikan tugas itu yang membuat ia tidur sangat larut. Namun apa daya, jam weker yang ia pasang malah tidak berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya yang membuat ia harus terlambat pergi ke sekolah.

'Ohh,shit.'

Tak jauh dari jalur yang ia pakai terdapat seorang gadis berseragam sekolah yang sepertinya terlambat juga. sama sepertinya.

"Nona,awas!"

"Kyaa~."

Sungguh nikmat atau petaka baginya, secara tidak sengaja ia malah menubruk sang gadis yang menyebabkan dirinya dan sang gadis terjatuh. Namun sebelum sang gadis membentur tanah ia langsung memeluk dan menggantikan tempat landas sang gadis dengan tubuhnya.

bugh

Krak

"Ouch~"

Sedikit ia meringis ketika merasakan sebagian tulang punggungnya remuk akibat beban berlebihan yang diterima tubuhnya. '_Sial,kenapa tubuh yang seramping ini sangat berat.'_ pikirnya tentang tubuh sang gadis.

"Baka,bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu." bentak sang gadis sambil sedikit meronta. Tangannya memukul-mukul lengan si pemeluk.

"O-oh,maafkan aku." lelaki pirang yang baru menyadarinya dengan cepat ia melepaskan pelukannya dari sang gadis. Dan sang gadis dengan cepat berdiri,memandang si lelaki pirang dengan tatapan mematikan miliknya. Sedangkan sang lelaki perlahan bangun dari duduk manisnya membenarkan posisinya menjadi terduduk. Saat wajahnya ia alihkan ke direksi sang gadis, jantungnya mendadak berdetak dengan kencang,darahnya terpompa keras sehingga membuat aliran darah berkumpul di pipinya.

"Kawai." gumamnya secara tidak sadar. Ia baru melihat seorang gadis yang semenarik ini. Rambutnya yang selaras bunga sakura,jidat yang lebar dan mata hijau yang berkilat menyeramkan. Bagai bidadari surga. pikirnya kagum. '_E-eh tunggu,apa tadi aku menyebutkan mata yang berkilat menyeramkan?_' pikirnya kaget.

Buagh

Tiba-tiba wajahnya merasakan benturan yang cukup keras yang membuat ia kembali terjatuh membentur tanah dengan cantiknya. Sedikit ia menggerang kala merasakan sakit di bagian pipi kirinya.

"Hey,apa maksudnya itu?" tanyannya dengan nada marah. tangan kanannya sedikit mengusap pipi kirinya yang berdenyut-denyut sakit dan matanya ia picingkan meminta penjelasan akan aksi yang dilakukan oleh sang gadis.

"Itu karena kau telah menubrukku, baka." ujar sang gadis menjelaskan.

"Aku kan tidak sengaja" ucapnya membela diri.

"Oh ya? apa aku akan begitu saja percaya?"

"Hey,memangnya aku ini terlihat seperti lelaki mesum apa?" ujarnya tidak terima. Tentu saja ia tidak terima? mana ada laki-laki yang ingin dikatai mesum,yah meski rata-ratanya laki-laki memang mesum sih. tapi itu jelas fitnah. Ia orang baik kok. Tanyakan saja pada ayah dan ibunya,pada bibinya,pada neneknya. Semua bilang ia anak yang baik,tampan,rajin menabung, dan suka bantu kakek-kakek nyebrang jalan.

"Ya. dan kau mengambil kesempatan dengan menubrukku." ucap sang gadis mengintimidasi.

"Grr, kau menuduh seseorang sembarangan."

"Hello,aku bicara begitu karena memang faktanya begitu." ujar sang gadis santai.

"Awas kau ya." ucapnya sambil berdiri, namun belum sempat ia memberi pelajaran sang gadis, ia kembali mengingat alasan kenapa kejadian ini terjadi.

"Oh shit. aku lupa." gumamnya dan langsung berlari lagi. Meninggalkan sang gadis diam dalam posisinya.

"Urusan kita masih belum selesai nona." ucapnya sambil berlari menjauh.

tanpa disadarinya sang gadis terlihat tersenyum memperhatikan dirinya yang sedang berlari tergesa-gesa. "Baka,kaicho." gumamnya.

Tik

Tok

Tik

Tok

"Astaga, aku juga terlambat." dan hal yang sama di alami sang gadis dan langsung berlari kembali menuju sekolahnya.

.

.

~o0o~

.

.

"Sekali lagi ma'af kan saya,_sensei_." ucap seseorang berambut blonde yang tadi pada seorang guru dengan luka codet horizontal di wajahnya di gerbang sekolah.

"Haaah~. kali ini ku maafkan,Naruto. Tapi jangan sekali-kali lagi kau melakukan ini. Kau itu ketua OSIS. Seharusnya kau bisa mencegah hal seperti ini terjadi padamu." ucap sang guru pada anak berambut blonde tadi yang rupanya bernama Naruto.

"Ha'i Iruka-_sensei_. saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Hmm,silakan kau masuk." belum juga Naruto menegapkan tubuhnya, indera auditori miliknya menangkap derap sepatu yang berbenturan dengan aspal. Semakin keras dan semakin jelas terdengar olehnya. perlahan ia alihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara dan barulah ia mendapati sesosok bidadari yang ia temui tadi di jalan sedang mengatur nafasnya yang tidak menentu akibat berlari.

"Maafkan saya,_sensei_. saya terlambat." ucap sang gadis dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. '_Dia juga sekolah disini? astaga kenapa aku baru menyadarinya. seragam kami sama.'_ pikirnya sambil menepuk dahinya membuat dua orang yang ada di sekitarnya mengalihkan atensi mereka padanya.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Iruka pada naruto merasa heran melihat perilaku Naruto. sedangkan sang gadis hanya memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti.

"I-ie,bukan apa-apa." ujar Naruto gugup.

"Aneh." gumam Sakura yang membuat Naruto bereaksi karenanya.

"Apa kau bilaang?"

"Kau aneh,_baka kaichou_." ucap si gadis dengan penuh penekanan dalam setiap katanya. Seketika perempatan muncul di jidat Naruto kala mendengar pujian tidak sopan dari gadis di depannya.

"Grr,kau yang aneh nona." geram Naruto.

"Hey,sudah-sudah. jangan bertengkar disini. Sebaiknya kalian segera ke kelas masing-masing. Naruto,Sakura."

"Haah~,baiklah." ucap Naruto malas sambil berbalik dan melenggang pergi kekelasnya diikuti Sakura yang membuntutinya di belakang. Naruto yang baru menyadarinya menjadi risih tidak jelas.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku haah?" geramnya.

Bugh

"Aku tidak mengikutimu, _Baka_." ucap Sakura yang baru saja memberi hadiah Naruto pukulan dengan tasnya.

"Ouch _ittai_. terus untuk apa kau berada di belakangku?" tanya Naruto merasa Sakura tengah membuntutinya. '_Dan juga,kenapa gadis semanis dia memiliki sifat garang seperti ini?'_

"Tentu saja aku ingin ke kelasku."

"Kenapa tidak duluan saja kalau memang kau ingin ke kelasmu?" Naruto menyipitkan matanya memberi tatapan tajam pada sang gadis yang dibalas serupa oleh sang gadis.

"Kau menghalangi jalanku."

"Naruto,Sakura. cepat masuk ke kelas kalian." teriak Iruka dari kejauhan meminta Sakura dan Naruto cepat kekelasnya.

"Ini semua salahmu,Nona." ucap Naruto mengintimidasi sambil melenggang kembali menuju kelasnya.

"Kau yang salah." ucap sakura tidak mau kalah.

"Kau."

"Kau."

"Kau yang salah."

permainan salah-salahan terus berlanjut di sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas mereka hingga berhenti ketika salah satu dari mereka-Naruto- berbelok menuju kelas yang berbeda. Sedikit lama Sakura memerhatikan kepergian Naruto sebelum berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya.

.

.

**Senyumanmu yang selalu**

**menghiasi hariku**

.

.

Jam istirahat

"Kau mau ke kantin Naruto?" tanya seorang laki-laki dengan tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya,Inuzuka Kiba.

"Hm? Aku masih banyak kerjaan." ucapnya menanggapi pertanyaan Kiba sembari netranya melirik tumpukan buku yang sungguh membuat otaknya mual. Beginilah kalau menjadi orang penting di sekolah. Harus isi inilah, itulah membuat kepalanya pusing tujuh berguling.

"Baiklah,kau ingin pesan sesuatu?" tanya Kiba sekali lagi.

"Boleh,aku ingin roti dan air mineralnya. Kau yang bayar,kan?" ucap Naruto sambil nyengir memperlihatkan gigi putih bersihnya.

"Enak saja,aku hanya membawakannya,kau yang ganti uang ku." ujar Kiba tidak terima. enak saja minta yang gratis,orang cari duit itu tidak mudah.

"Kau pelit sekali."

"Biarin." ujar Kiba yang langsung melengos pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di ruang OSIS.

"Huuh,teman macam apa dia." gumamnya dengan bibir mengerucut sebal. Pandangannya ia alihkan kejendela yang berada di sebelah kirinya. menampilkan panorama taman sekolah yang cukup ramai di lalui para siswa. kebetulan sekali, karena Ruangan OSIS di Konoha Senior High School ini berada di lantai dua, jadi ia bisa dengan jelas memerhatikan para siswa yang sedang menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya bersama teman-temannya. Dan secara tak sengaja,atensinya menangkap sesosok bidadari dengan mahkota pink tengah bercanda dengan teman-temannya di bangku dekat pohon rindang. Saling bercerita dan tertawa bersama. banyak ia terpukau kala melihat senyuman sang bidadari yang terlihat alami. entah mengapa ia merasa telah terperosok jauh dalam pesonanya. tak dapat terelakan lagi pipinya merona merah. jantungnya berdebar keras. '_Aku tidak mengenalnya. Tapi kurasa aku menyukainya.'_ pikirnya sambil tersenyum masih memerhatikan sang gadis.

"Dia manis." ucap seseorang di sampingnya. Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan orang tersebut tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari sang gadis.

"Dia juga cantik." sekali lagi Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan membuat orang disampingnya menyeringai aneh.

"Tapi ia sedikit galak." respon yang sama Naruto berikan sebagai tanda ia setuju.

"Kau jatuh cinta padanya,_Kaichou_." dan barulah Naruto tersadar bahwa dirinya tidaklah sendiri di ruang OSIS ini. Buliran keringat mulai tercipta di pelipisnya yang semakin membesar hingga seukuran biji jagung. Dengan perlahan namun pasti, ia tengokan kepalanya ke samping kanannya. Bagai gerak _slowmotion_ ala film barat bagian demi bagian tubuh terlihat Dan tadaa, terlihat olehnya seseorang dengan gaya rambut layaknya nanas tengah duduk dengan menyenderkan punggung pada senderan kursi yang ada. menatapnya dengan raut wajah mengantuk namun tatapan matanya jahil.

"Hoaaaam."

"Shi-Shika,sejak kapan?" ucap Naruto tergagap.

"3 menit yang lalu."

'Oh,shit.' ucap Naruto dalam hati. rasanya ia hanya memandang gadis itu selama beberapa detik. tahu-tahu Shikamaru sudah duduk disampingnya. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi,Shikamaru bilang bahwa dia sudah duduk disana selama 3 menit. Apa segitu asyiknya memandang si bidadari merah jambu? oh,sepertinya ia telah mengalami gejala jatuh cinta. Tuhan tolong bantu aku pikirnya berlebihan.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Naruto bingung,maklumlah keterbatasan otak membuatnya harus mencerna pertanyaan lebih lama.

"Haruno Sakura. Kau menyukainya." Shikamaru kembali berujar memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Kau kenal dia?" bukannya mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan ia malah mendapat pertanyaan kembali dari Naruto. mendesah terlebih dahulu,Shikamaru langsung menjawab dengan nada malas miliknya.

"Haah~,_mendokusei_. Semua orang mengenalnya,_kaicho_."

"Be-benarkah?"

"Iya,kemana saja kau 2 tahun belakangan ini. Dia siswi populer di sekolah ini tahu?"

ucapan Shikamaru barusan membuatnya dongkol seketika. '_Dia siswi terpopuler? dan aku tidak mengetahuinya?'_ benar kata Shikamaru,kemana saja dirinya selama ini sampai-sampai ia tidak tahu hal sepele seperti ini? oh ia baru ingat,dua tahun kebelakangan ia sibuk mengurusi sekolahnya. Memiliki kewajiban sebagai _kaicho_ membuatnya tidak bisa sedikit saja berkumpul bersama teman lainnya hanya untuk sekedar bergosip ria.

"Silahkan lanjutkan acaramu yang tertunda,_kaicho_."

"E-eh,mau kemana?"

"Aku baru ingat. aku harus mengurusi beberapa berkas untuk pekan seni bulan depan." Shikamaru mulai berjalan meninggalkan meja yang diduduki Naruto dengan santai dan kedua tangannya berada di saku celananya.

"Jaa."

kriet

blug

"Haaah~." desah Naruto menyenderkan punggungnya lelah. matanya sedikit melirik samping kirinya,kembali memandang sang gadis yang terlihat masih bercanda dengan temannya. kedua sudut bibirnya perlahan naik,sehingga bibirnya terlihat melengkung ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Haruno Sakura. Nama yang bagus."

.

.

**Kau ciptaanNya yang terindah**

**Yang menghanyutkan hatiku**

**Semua telah terjadi**

**Aku tak bisa berhenti**

**memikirkanmu**

**Dan ku harapkan engkau tau**

.

.

Entah sudah beberapa hari dan berapa kali ia lakukan hal seperti ini. Berpura-pura sibuk akan tugasnya sebagai ketua OSIS -Kadang itu juga memang ada tugas, ia selalu masuk ke ruang OSIS. Duduk di kursi kebanggaan miliknya sambil netranya memerhatikan sosok yang memang terlalu mencolok dan terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan meski satu detik sekalipun. Memerhatikan gerak-geriknya,mimik wajahnya,serta apa saja yang melekat pada dirinya. Dan kadang ketika ia sedang asik memerhatikan sang gadis-

"Memandanginya lagi kaicho?" tanya Shikamaru -yah,ada yang memergokinya. Sama seperti saat ini. Ia kepergok tengah memerhatikan Sakura sang primadona sekolah. Tapi syukurnya, hanya seorang yang tau tentang kebenaran tentang perasaannya. yup,Shikamaru. Dia terlalu pintar untuk dibohongi olehnya.

"Shhtt,diamlah." gumam Naruto dan langsung kembali memerhatikan Sakura. Di sampingnya, Shikamaru hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. "Mendokusei na,kau tidak bosan apa? setiap hari yang kau lakukan hanya begini saja tanpa perkembangan." ujar malas Shikamaru menanggapi segala tingkah _kaichou_ sekaligus teman pirangnya yang semakin aneh. Apa enaknya hanya memandangi dari jauh?.

Naruto yang mendengar ujaran Shikamaru hanya berdecak tanpa ada kata yang keluar lagi. membuat Shikamaru berdecak juga.

"Jika begini terus,dia keburu ada yang punya."

untuk perkataan Shikamaru yang satu ini cukup membuat Naruto berhenti memandang Sakura dengan konsentrasi dan beralih memandang Shikamaru sambil berpikir keras.

"Jangan kau pikir hanya kau saja yang menyukainya. Kau lupa,ia primadona sekolah." jelas Shikamaru sedikit memberi motivasi untuk segera bertindak.

"Kau benar." gumam Naruto menyadari.

"Jadi?" ucap Shikamaru menggantung,ingin Naruto yang melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Jadi?" Namun apa daya, otak Naruto tak bekerja seperti yang ia harapkan,sehingga kata yang ia gunakan supaya Naruto melanjutkannya, malah menjadi pertanyaan baru yang bersifat meminta penjelasan. '_Apa saat pemilihan ketua OSIS di sekolah ini,hanya naruto yang masuk dalam keriteria ketua? masa ketua OSIS lola begini?'_ pikir Shikamaru tak berperasaan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?" ucap Shikamaru dengan penekanan dalam setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Ettoo~,apa yah?" Naruto hanya menggaruk tengkuknya membuatnya menepuk jidatnya lelah. '_Baka kaicho._'

"Dekati dia bodoh!"

"E-eh? kau bercanda? aku tidak punya muka bertemu dengannya." ujar Naruto menolak usul-perintah- Shikamaru.

"Terus kau ingin orang lain mendahuluimu?" ujar Shikamaru mulai geram.

"Ten-tentu saja aku tidak mau."

"Makannya,cepat dekati dia dan katakan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya."

"Bicara memang mudah." gumam Naruto dengan membuang muka ke sembarang arah. iya,bicara juga ia bisa tapi melakukannya yang menjadi masalah.

"Haah~,kau ini. terserah lah." ucap Shikamaru langsung menelungkupkan wajahnya di kedua lengannya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mendengus dan kembali memandang Sakura.

.

.

**Kau yang kuinginkan**

**meski tak ku ungkapkan**

**Kau yang kubayangkan**

**Yang slalu kuimpikan**

.

.

"Baiklah,Rapat ini kita akhiri sampai disini. Saya harap,dewan pengurus yang telah dibentuk tadi dapat menjalankan tugasnya semaksimal mungkin. Saya mohon bantuannya."

"Ha'i." ucap semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut secara serempak membuat Naruto selaku pemimpin rapat tersenyum bangga pada mereka.

"Ok,Kalian boleh kembali kekelas masing-masing." sedikit demi sedikit jumlah manusia yang berada didalam ruangan berkurang menyisakan Badan pengurus hariannya saja,yaitu ketua,wakil ketua,sekertaris kecuali bendahara OSIS yang sedang ada urusan mendadak.

"Dobe,sekarang apa?" tanya si wakil ketua bergaya rambut emo pada Naruto,Sasuke.

"Apanya yang apa,teme?" tanya balik Naruto.

"Ck,apa yang harus kami lakukan sekarang?" ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Terserah." ucap santai Naruto sambil berdiri bersiap meninggalkan ruangan OSIS membuat yang berada disana cenggo dibuatnya.

"Mana bisa begitu,_Kaicho_. acaranya tinggal 2 minggu lagi?" ucap seorang wanita dengan rambut merah dan berkacamata yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris OSIS-Karin.

"Hn." tanggap Sasuke.

Perlahan Naruto menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan pintu keluar ruang OSIS. Sedikit kepalanya melirik 2 orang temannya yang masih duduk dimejanya masing-masing.

"Tadi kita sudah membicarakannya saat rapat. Kita hanya perlu mengawasi dewan. jika memang mereka membutuhkan bantuan. kita berikan mereka bantuan." perlahan tangan kananya memegang kenop pintu dan membukanya menimbulkan bunyi decit pintu dibuka.

"Biarkan mereka menjalankan tugasnya dan kita menjalankan tugas kita masing-masing." dan setelahnya terdengar bunyi pintu tertutup menyisakan kesunyian di ruangan tersebut.

"Haah~." desah mereka berdua merasa lelah.

"Jadi,Sasuke-kun?" tanya Karin.

"Kita turuti saja apa yang dibilang Kaicho."

"Baiklah."

.

~o0o~

.

Saat ia tengah asik berjalan dilorong sekolah,tak sengaja netranya menemukan hal yang bagus membuat senyumnya mengembang seketika. Perlahan namun pasti,ia berjalan mendekati sosok yang telah merebut hatinya. Terlihat olehnya sang gadis tengah membaca,entah novel atau apa ia juga tidak tahu.

"Ehemrgh." ia sengaja berdehem untuk mendapatkan perhatian sang gadis dan itu berhasil. Terbukti kala sang gadis mengalihkan matanya dari buku yang ia baca sambil tangan kanannya menyelipkan anak rambut merah jambunya ke belakang telinga.

"Boleh aku duduk?" tanya Naruto sedikit berbasa-basi.

"Boleh,silahkan." Sakura menggeserkan tubuhnya, memberi tempat Naruto untuk duduk.

"Terima kasih." tak butuh waktu lama ia telah mendudukan dirinya di samping Sakura. Sedikit,matanya melirik buku yang Sakura baca. Dahinya berkerut tak mengerti. Penasaran, ia mulai membuka suara lagi.

"Apa yang kau baca?"

"Buku." jawab Sakura singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca membuat Naruto sweatdrop dibuatnya. '_Kakek-kakek tukang jamu kuat juga tahu kau sedang membaca buku. yang aku tanyakan judulnya._'

"Etto,Judulnya?"

"Hmm?" perlahan Sakura mengangkat bukunya dan menunjukan cover buku yang ia baca yang dibalas Naruto dengan memanggut-manggutkan kepalanya sok mengerti.

"Kapan-kapan,boleh aku membacanya?"

Sakura memicingkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Banyak ia tidak percaya bahwa orang seperti Naruto tipe orang yang suka membaca. Demi dewa Neptunus,ia tidak percaya sama sekali.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto dengan sebelah alis naik ke atas.

"Aku tidak yakin kau akan membacanya sampai selesai." ucap Sakura dengan nada mengejek yang membuat perempatan terbentuk dengan seketika di jidat Naruto.

"Kau mengejek ku?" ujar geram Naruto yang hanya dibalas Sakura dengan mengangkat pundaknya.

"Kau menyebalkan. Kenapa bisa-bisanya aku menyukaimu?" secara refleks Naruto membekap mulutnya menyadari ucapannya barusan.

'_Gawat,keceplosan._'

Sedangkan Sakura yang secara kebetulan mendengarnya, tubuhnya mendadak menegang dengan detak jantung yang berpacu dengan cepat dan rona wajah yang tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi.

'_Apa aku tidak salah lihat? dia merona?'_ pikir Naruto. dan tak lama kemudian seringaian terbentuk diwajah rubahnya. '_Khihihi_.'

"Sakura,kenapa wajahmu memerah." tanya Naruto dengan wajah sok polosnya padahal dalam hati ia sedang tertawa jahat. sedangkan yang ditanya hanya memberi deathglare pada Naruto sebagai jawabannya.

"Hey,jangan berwajah seram begitu. fansmu bisa lari." ucap Naruto santai dengan menyenderkan punggungnya dibangku taman yang mereka duduki.

"Apa maksudmu berbicara seperti itu?" tanya Sakura masih dengan mimik wajah yang tidak berubah sama sekali. Wajah seram dengan pipi merona.

"Kau primadona sekolah kan? jika kau memasang wajah Seram seperti nenek lampir begitu, fans mu akan berkurang nan- aduh." belum juga selesai berbicara kepalanya merasakan hantaman yang keras dan ia yakin pelakunya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah orang disampingnya.

"Berani kau menyamakanku dengan nenek lampir,ku hajar kau." ancam Sakura yang ditanggapi Naruto dengan seringaian.

"Oh ya? kalau begitu mulai saat ini aku akan menyebutmu nenek lampir."

"_Baka kaicho._" geram Sakura. tangannya sudah terkepal keras saat ini. jangan ditanya kekuatannya sampai dimana. Saat ini ia bisa memukul mundur pasukan edotensei sekalipun jika ia mau.

Duak

"Ittaai,kau perempuan tapi tenagamu seperti laki-laki."

Duak

"Auwh,Hey,bisa kau berhenti memukulku?"

"Kau yang tadi menginginkannya."

Duak

"Berhenti kubilang."

"Tidak." ucap Sakura masih memukul Naruto dengan novel yang ia punya. '_Salahnya sendiri mengataiku.'_

"Rasakan ini." ucap Sakura yang bersiap melakukan serangan selanjutnya dan bersiap mengakhiri perjalanan hidup sang _kaicho_ kesayangan sekolahnya.

Grep

"E'eh." secara tiba-tiba pergelangan tangannya di cengkram kuat oleh tangan Naruto namun cukup lembut dirasakannya. Dapat ia rasakan deru nafas Naruto di wajahnya karena secara tidak sengaja wajahnya dan Naruto hanya tinggal beberapa centi lagi.

"Kau itu perempuan,bersikaplah yang manis. tidak ada bagusnya seorang perempuan memiliki kekuatan layaknya laki-laki." ujar santai Naruto. Entah kenapa bisa Naruto lihat rona di wajah Sakura semakin terlihat membuatnya terpaku sesaat akan kecantikan Sakura. Sedikit lama mereka terdiam. Saling memandang wajah orang didepannya dengan seksama tanpa berkedip. Terpesona? Mungkin. Dan beberapa saat kemudian Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera bereaksi.

"Y-ya terserah pa-padaku. itu bukan urusanmu." elak Sakura sambil meronta berusaha melepaskan diri namun ternyata cengkraman Naruto tak jua lepas seberapa kalipun ia mencoba.

"Memang. Tapi aku perduli."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura sedikit terkejut.

"Entah."

"Hey,Jawaban macam apa itu. lepaskan!" geram Sakura dan kembali meronta. Tak berapa lama cengkraman Naruto di lengannya terlepas juga. Sedikit hawa dingin terasa dipergelangan tangannya,entah karena apa ia juga tak tahu. tapi ia merasakan sesuatu yang hilang. kehangatan? kelembutan? entahlah ia tak mengerti.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Naruto kala melihat Sakura malah pergi menjauhinya dengan sedikit tergesa.

"Bukan urusanmu." balas Sakura dengan nada kesal.

"Mau ku temani?"

Dengan cepat Sakura berbalik dan memberikan tatapan mengerikan miliknya kepada seseorang yang tengah duduk di bangku taman tadi yang dibalas dengan cengiran oleh orang itu.

"Kau mau kubunuh?"

"Seramnya. Hoaaam." jawab Naruto sambil menguap berpura-pura mengantuk kemudian ia berdiri yang dibarengi mengusap rambut pirangnya pelan.

"Jaa." ucap Naruto dan langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang menatapnya garang.

Setelah Naruto tak nampak di penglihatannya Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya lega. tangan kanannya perlahan naik dan memegang dadanya tepat di daerah jantung. Masih berdegup kencang.

"Haah~,Untung aku masih bisa bersikap biasa." ia alihkan atensinya ke atas. memandang langit yang bersih tanpa ada kapas-kapas alam menghalanginya. Seulas senyum terukir di wajah ayu milik-nya.

"Biru. Sama seperti miliknya." gumam Sakura. setelahnya ia pun berbalik meneruskan perjalannya menuju kelasnya.

.

.

**Aku jatuh cinta**

**Tlah jatuh cinta**

.

.

"Siapa yang akan kau bawa,_Kaicho_?" tanya Shikamaru malas.

"Entahlah. Aku belum memikirkannya."

"Bukannya kau sedang dekat dengan Gadis gulali itu,dobe?" tanya suara lain yang terdengar datar. yah,siapa lagi kalau bukan si muka datar,Sasuke.

"Hm? siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti. sekarang ini mereka tangah berdiam diri di atap sekolah dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Sasuke yang sedang membaca dan dua lagi,Naruto dan Shikamaru,hanya berbaring tanpa melakukan apapun selain memandang awan.

"Haah~,Sakura,bodoh. kau tak ingin mengajaknya?." ujar Sasuke sedikit geram. Siapa yang tidak geram. Selalu saja dirinya mesti memperjelas pertanyaannya tiap kali ia berbicara dengan Naruto. Jika bukan karena jabatannya sebagai ketua OSIS, Ia yakin, ia akan memukul beberapa kali kepala pirang temannya ini supaya otaknya lancar kembali.

"Oh, entahlah. mungkin sudah ada orang lain yang mengajaknya duluan."

"Ckck,kau tidak berbakat tentang perempuan,_kaicho_." sambung Shikamaru.

"Aku tahu. Aku jarang bergaul dengan wanita. Wajar kalau aku kurang dalam menangani wanita." ujar malas Naruto.

"Aku tahu dari Ino,Sakura masih menunggu seseorang mengajaknya untuk acara nanti malam." tambah Shikamaru sedikit memberi informasi untuk sahabatnya. wajar ia tahu,Ino adalah kekasihnya yang juga sahabat karibnya Sakura.

"Benarkah?" jika kalian mengira Naruto bertanya dengan nada ceria,kalian salah besar. Naruto bertanya dengan nada malas yang jika ditafsirkan, Naruto seperti tak berminat sama sekali. membuat kedua sahabatnya menaikan alisnya sebelah merasa heran dan tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa,dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak."

"Mendokusei." ujar Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Sebentar lagi bel." Ucap santai Naruto. Perlahan ia bangkit dari tidurannya. Sidikit membersihkan dan merapihkan seragamnya sebelum ia melenggang pergi meninggalkan kedua temannya yang terheran-heran melihat tingkah lakunya.

"Apa dia makan sesuatu yang basi?" tanya Shikamaru pada teman revennya.

"Entahlah."

.

~o0o~

.

"Mau ku antar pulang?"

"Kyaa."

buk

"Aduuh,Awh" ucap Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya yang berdenyut sakit akibat sentuhan manis tas sekolah Sakura.

"Ka-_kaicho_." ujar Sakura kaget melihat sang _kaicho_ yang kesakitan akibat ulahnya. Siapa suruh mengagetkanya.

"Ma-maafkan aku. Sungguh,aku tak tahu itu kau."

Terlihat olehnya Naruto melambaikan tangannya pertanda ia baik-baik saja namun dari gerak geriknya sepertinya sang _kaicho_ masih kesakitan membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Ma'afkan aku." ujar Sakura sekali lagi.

"Tak apa." ujar Naruto sok cool. sambil menegakan tubuhnya.

"Etto,kau yakin?" tanya Sakura masih ragu. jelas ia ragu. Kalian tahu? Buku-buku super tebal berada di tasnya. Dan itu yang tadi menghantam perut Naruto.

"iya,iya,aku yakin."

"Pulang sekarang?" tanya Naruto.

"Err,yah. jika kau tak keberatan." ujar Sakura sambil menyelipkan anak rambutnya kebelakang telinganya sedikit canggung. entah karena kejadian tadi atau karena faktor lain.

"Tidak. ayo." ujar Naruto mulai berjalan mendahului Sakura yang terbengong-bengong.

'_Dia yang mengatarku atau aku yang mengantarnya?_' pikir Sakura geram. ya iya lah mana ada yang mengantar jalannya didepan orang yang diantar.

"Cepatlah." ujar Naruto yang sudah jauh didepannya.

"_Baka kaicho_." gumam Sakura sambil berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Naruto.

Selama perjalanan pulang tidak ada pembicaraan yang keluar dari mulut mereka seakan mulut mereka di lem rapat-rapat. Sakura yang dari tadi mengharapkan adanya percakapan diantara mereka hanya bisa meremas tangannya di belakang tubuhnya. sesekali ia akan menendang kerikil-kerikil di jalanan yang ia lalui sebagai pengusir rasa bosannya.

"Kau pergi bersamaku nanti malam." Ujar Naruto tiba-tiba membuat Sakura memberikan atensi penuh padanya.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Sakura tidak tahu maksud dari ucapan Naruto barusan.

"Acara penutupan Pekan seni nanti malam,kau pergi bersamaku. Aku akan menunggumu di gerbang sekolah." ujar santai Naruto membuat Sakura mengerjapkan matanya merasa aneh.

'_Sebetulnya dia mengajak atau memerintah?'_ pikirnya.

"Sudah sampai."

"E-eh." ucap Sakura sedikit terkejut. ia tak menyangka mereka sudah sampai dirumahnya. Padahal tadi ia merasa masih jauh untuk sampai kerumahnya.

"Jaa." belum juga keterkejutannya mereda ia kembali di kejutkan dengan kelakuan Naruto yang dengan seenak jidatnya pergi hanya dengan mengucapkan kata sampai jumpa.

"Ka-_kaicho_."

Naruto membalikan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Sakura. Sakura yang telah mendapatkan atensi penuh dari Naruto segera membungkukan badannya.

"Terimakasih telah mengantarkanku pulang."

Mendengarnya membuat Naruto tersenyum. Kadang ia-Naruto akan mendapati kelakuan manis Sakura yang sungguh menarik dimatanya.

"Hm,jangan lupa untuk nanti malam." dan Naruto pun berbalik kembali meninggalkan Sakura yang memperhatikannya dari belakang sana sambil tersenyum.

"Hai,dengan senang hati." gumam Sakura yang langsung melenggang pergi masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan jalan gembira layaknya anak kecil.

"Hihihi." Sakura terkikik tanpa sebab. yang pasti,jika ada yang memperhatikannya ia akan dibilang sakit jiwa,untung saja daerahnya kini sedang sepi.

.

~o0o~

.

malam telah tiba. berbagai kerlap-kerlip lampu memenuhi lingkungan Konoha Senior High School membuatnya terang benderang. Berbagai stand berjajar di sepanjang jalan dengan keunikan masing-masing demi mengundang minat pengunjung. Banyak orang hilir mudik memenuhi jalan yang ada,saling tertawa bahagia menikmati acara yang digelar di sana.

Terlihat seorang laki-laki dengan kemeja putih yang dibalut sweater warna merah tua tengah berdiri di gerbang sekolah Konoha. beberapa kali matanya melirik jam tangan miliknya. Kakinya diketuk-ketukan dengan cepat demi mengusir rasa bosan yang menderanya.

"Lama menunggu?" tanya suara peminim yang terlihat sedang berjalan cepat menghampirinya. untuk beberapa saat ia hanya bisa membatu melihat seseorang yang tengah berdiri di depannya. ia tidak bohong jika ia mengatakan bahwa orang didepannya sangat cantik, luar biasa cantik. Kimono merah jambu yang gadis itu kenakan sangat cocok dengan postur dan rambut yang digulung ke atas dengan riasan yang sederhana menambah kesan natural.

"Kau sangat cantik." puji tulus Naruto pada Sakura. Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya malu.

"Ayo." Naruto meraih tangan Sakura, mengajaknya masuk ke area pameran yang ramai.

"Kita kemana?" tanya Naruto.

"Kemana saja,asal menarik." ujar Sakura.

"Baiklah." Naruto segera menarik kembali pergelangan tangan Sakura menuju salah satu stan disana.

"Kau ingin aku mendapatkan yang mana?" tanya Naruto meminta Sakura memilih hadiah yang diinginkan. Oh iya,saat ini mereka berada di stan permainan yang memang tak terlalu jauh dari gerbang sekolah.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya mencari hadiah yang menarik dan gotcha,boneka kelinci dengan bulu lebat yang lumayan besar sangat menarik perhatiannya. Tanpa ragu Sakura menunjuk sang boneka yang ia inginkan meminta Naruto untuk mendapatkannya.

"Yang itu."

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah jari telunjuk Sakura membuatnya mengangguk mengerti.

"Hey,Reuji. Berikan senapannya." ucap Naruto pada penjaga stand di sana yang bernama Reuji.

"Ok _kaicho_."

"Kau harus mendapatkannya,Naruto." ucap Sakura memaksa yang dijawab Naruto hanya dengan gumaman tak jelas.

"Ini kaicho. Kau hanya memiliki 3 kesempatan. Semangaat." ujar Reuji.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan jika aku ingin mendapatkan yang itu?" Naruto menujuk sasarannya dengan dagu meminta penjelasan sang penjaga stand.

"Itu mudah,kau hanya perlu membidik gambar boneka ini 3 kali berturut-turut."

'_Mudah dia bilang?_' pikirnya sweatdrop. jika sasarannya diam si ia juga bisa bahkan sambil tutup mata sekalipun. Lah ini,sasarannya berputar-putar seperti komedi putar begitu,mana yakin ia bisa kena sasaran 3 kali berturut-turut.

"Bisa kau pinta yang lain?" ujar Naruto pada Sakura.

"Aku tak mau tahu,aku ingin yang itu." Sakura bersikukuh,Naruto hanya menghela nafas mendengarnya. Perlahan ia angkat senapan dan mengarahkannya pada sasaran dengan teliti. Matanya memerhatikan baik-baik pergerakan gambar disana tanpa berkedip. Bisa gawat jika ia salah fokus.

Sekiranya waktu yang ia perkirakan sudah tepat,segera ia tekan tombol pelesat peluru untuk menembakan isinya.

Shut

Tak

'_Yes_'

"Yeeey,kenaaaa. Tinggal dua lagi _Kaicho_. Cepat-cepat." ujar Sakura heboh sambil berjingkrak senang.

"Jangan senang dulu _kaicho_. Permainannya masih berlanjut." Ucap Reuji mengingatkan disertai seringaian.

"Tch." Kembali Naruto membidik sasarannya dengan teliti. Tak berapa lama suara peluru mainan yang mengenai sasaran terdengar oleh mereka membuat Sakura kembali menjerit senang karenanya.

"Tinggal satu lagiii,haha"

"Hm,kukira kau sedang beruntung kali ini _kaicho_."

Naruto tak mengubris semua ucapan mereka berdua dan kembali memfokuskan bidikannya tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada.

"Bidik dengan baik. Kau pasti bisa,Naruto." Ucap Sakura yang berhasil membuyarkan konsentrasinya yang sudah ia kumpulkan. Tak meng indahkannya,Naruto kembali memulainya dari awal,ia kumpulkan konsentrasi dan membidik sasarannya.

"Konsentrasi Naruto."

Twick

Perempatan mulai muncul di jidat Naruto.

"Dapatkan bonekanya."

Twitck

Dua perempatan terbentuk lagi.

"Ayo kau pasti bisa."

Jdut jdut

Alisnya mulai berjedut kesal. Giginya bergemerutuk dan bisa ia rasakan kepalanya mulai memanas.

"Naru-" "Berisik. Bisa kau tenang?" ujar Naruto dan memberikan deathglare miliknya pada Sakura berharap ia berhenti bicara.

Untuk beberapa saat di sana tidak ada suara yang keluar,baik Naruto,Sakura,Reuhi bahkan para pengunjung yang kebetulan lewat terdiam menghentikan aktifitas yang mereka kerjakan sambil matanya memerhatikan stand permainan tersebut. Namun tidak berapa lama keadaan mulai kembali seperti biasa.

"Huft,akukan hanya memberi semangat." ujar Sakura dengan menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Itu merusak konsentrasiku." ujar Naruto kembali membidik sasaran dan tak butuh waktu lama akhirnya peluru terakhir tepat mengenai sasaran yang disambut dengan teriakan senang Sakura disampingnya.

"Selamat _kaicho_,kau mengenainya. Nah,ini hadiahnya." Ujar Reuji sambil memberikan boneka kelinci sebagai hadiah yang telah dijanjikan.

"Yeeeey,terima kasih."

"Hm,selamat menikmati malam ini,_kaicho_,Haruno-_San_." ujar Reuji yang dibalas senyuman dan anggukan oleh mereka berdua.

"Manisnyaaa." jerit Sakura tertahan dengan mencubit-cubit kecil pipi sang boneka kelinci gemas membuat Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Sekarang kau ingin apa?" tanya Naruto yang saat ini pandangannya sedang menulusuri daerah di sekitarnya mencari tempat yang menarik.

"Umh,aku ingin permen gula kapas." Sakura menunjuk salah satu stand yang menjajakan aneka permen dengan telunjuknya. senyum merekah terlukis diwajah cantiknya kala melihat berbagai macam olahan permen disana yang dibuat apik. Naruto hanya mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Kau ingin makan itu? berapa umurmu sekarang?" ujar Naruto yang membuat lengkungan dibibir Sakura berubah arah karenanya.

"Aku tidak perduli. aku ingin itu." ucap Sakura bersi keras sambil menarik tangan Naruto menuju tempat yang ditunjuknya tadi. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menghela nafas malas menghadapi tingkah laku Sakura yang menurutnya seperti anak-anak.

"Bisa kami memesan permen gula kapasnya?" ucap Sakura bersemangat dengan mata berbinar senang.

"Baiklah. Ehem, tak kusangka kaicho menyukai permen seperti ini." ujar sang penjual yang juga siswa KSHS sambil membuat permen gula kapas.

"Terpaksa." Ucapnya malas yang pada akhirnya ia langsung mendapat pukulan dari sikut Sakura di perutnya.

"Aku tak tahu kalian sudah berpacaran."

"He-hey,kami belum pacaran."/"Kami merahasiakan-nya."

Mendengar penuturan Naruto Sakura langsung melayangkan pukulannya tepat dikepala Naruto membuat Naruto mengaduh kesakitan.

"Jangan bicara macam-macam." ujar Sakura dengan mata menyipit tajam seakan berniat membunuh Naruto.

"Khihi,Nah sudah selesai. Selamat bersenang-senang,_kaicho_,Haruno-san."

"Terima kasih."

"Hm." ujar Naruto sambil memberikan beberapa uang lembar pada si penjual sebelum mereka kembali meneruskan perjalanannya sambil menghabiskan permen gula kapas masing-masing tanpa percakapan.

"Sekarang kita kemana?" tanya Naruto tak berapa lama setelah menghabiskan permen miliknya.

"Hm?" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto meminta Naruto mengulangi pertanyaannya kembali. Naruto yang melihat diwajah Sakura terdapat secuil permen gula tepat di sudut bibir memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kemana kita sekarang." Bersamaan dengan berucap seperti itu,tangan kanannya ia angkat kedepan wajah Sakura dan mengusapkan ibu jarinya di sudut bibir Sakura untuk menghilangkan sisa permen yang menempel disana. Sakura yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa menahan nafasnya tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa,mendadak tubuhnya tidak dapat digerakan dan jantungnya yang mendadak bertalu-talu tanpa bisa di hentikan. aliran darah berkumpul dipipinya membuat wajahnya panas secara tiba-tiba. bahkan ketika tangan Naruto sudah tidak ada diwajahnya ia masih tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa seakan tubuhnya dipaku dengan paku yang tak terlihat.

"Hey,kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto dengan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Sakura yang masih membeku.

"Hey." sedikit Naruto mengguncangkan tubuh Sakura untuk memastikan keadaan Sakura.

"E-eh,I-iya aku tidak apa-apa." ujar Sakura gelagapan kala ia mendapat kesadarannya kembali. Naruto yang mendengar jawaban Sakura hanya memicingkan matanya pertanda ia tidak percaya.

"Ke-kenapa? Ayo kita jalan lagi." ujar Sakura dengan terburu-buru sambil berjalan cepat meninggalkan Naruto dibelakangnya.

"Ya sudah." ujar Naruto pada akhirnya. ia langsung berjalan dan menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sakura. sedang Sakura hanya menundukan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan memeluk boneka kelinci hadiah permainan tadi didadanya berusaha mengontrol detak jantungnya yang menggila.

"Jangan menunduk seperti itu,kau bisa menubruk seseorang."

Sakura hanya menggeleng sebagai tanggapannya akan ucapan Naruto.

"Haah~,sini." Akhirnya Naruto memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura berusaha membawa Sakura ke suatu tempat.

"3 menit lagi kembang apinya akan dinyalakan. tepat jam 7 malam." ujar Naruto. ia bawa Sakura menuju gedung sekolahnya mencari tempat yang strategis disana. Sakura yang ditariknya hanya menurut tanpa ada kalimat penolakan. Ia masih tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menurut.

.

~o0o~

.

"Sudah sampai." ujar Naruto ketika dirinya dan Sakura sampai ditempat yang ditujunya. Atap sekolah. dapat ia lihat seluruh kawasan yang dijadikan area penutupan acara pentas seni sekolahnya. gemerlap lampu stand,api unggun,dan orang-orang yang hilir mudik membuat kesan indah dirasakan oleh mereka berdua.

"Indah bukan?" ucap Naruto meminta tanggapan Sakura.

"Hm,indah sekali. aku belum pernah menyaksikan hal yang seperti ini." ujar Sakura terkagum-kagum.

"tunggu beberapa detik lagi dan kau akan semakin terpukau." dan benar saja. tak berselang lama,beberapa kilat cahaya meluncur dari bawah sana ke atas langit dan meledak disana. Berpencar menimbulkan suara riuh dan sorakan dari bawah sana sebagai reaksi atas apa yang mereka lihat.

"Kirei." gumam Sakura melihat pemandangan langka ini sedangkan Naruto malah terfokus memerhatikan mimik wajah Sakura yang menurutnya lebih indah dari kembang api di langit sana. berlebihankah? tidak menurutnya,ia bukan tipe orang yang melebih-lebihkan. Dan ia berkata jujur bahwa Sakura lebih indah dari kembang api di sana. Ia jujur.

"Terima kasih." ujar sakura.

"Untuk?"

"Entahlah,aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi kurasa aku perlu mengucapkannya padamu."

"Hm."

**.**

**.**

**Cinta kepadamu**

**Ku jatuh cinta**

**I'm falling in love**

**I'm falling in love with you**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura." ucap Naruto setelah acara kembang apinya selesai meminta perhatian dari Sakura.

"Apa." Sakura berbalik menatap Naruto.

"Kurasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkannya." sedikit menarik nafas Naruto mempersiapkan diri untuk menuturkan sesuatu pada Sakura.

"Percaya apa yang namanya _Love First Sigh?"_ tanya Naruto dengan wajah serius membuat Sakura memiringkan wajahnya tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti."

"Aku menyukaimu."

Sakura hanya bisa membelalakan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Ini terlalu mendadak untuknya.

"Ingat kejadian saat kita bertabrakan 2 bulan lalu? Kurasa aku menyukaimu mulai saat itu."

"Aku belum pernah merasakan hal seperti ini pada gadis lain. tapi saat mengenalmu entah mengapa aku selalu ingin bersamamu,menemanimu."

"Maukah kau?"

Dan setelahnya keheningan melanda mereka berdua. Naruto yang waswas dan Sakura yang belum bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

Sampai pada akhirnya Sakura yang berbicara membuat keheningan tak berlangsung lama.

"K-kau tahu? Aku sudah menyukai seseorang sejak dulu."

Dapat Naruto rasakan dadanya perih tak terkira serasa ada yang meremasnya. Remuk,patah, hancur,lebur tak bersisa.

"S-siapa?" ujar Naruto lemas membuat Sakura tersenyum karenanya.

"Laki-laki di sekolah ini yang sangat tampan." ujar Sakura.

"Pertama kali aku melihatnya aku sudah menyukainya. Entah karena wajahnya? Perilakunya? Atau faktor lain aku juga tak tahu. Yang aku tahu,aku menyukainya. Waktu itu,saat kami kelas 10,Sering kali aku melakukan beberapa hal untuk mencari perhatiannya. Mengikuti lomba,menjadi siswi berprestasi,berdandan,bahkan melakukan hal bodoh hanya agar dia melihatku dan memperhatikanku."

Naruto hanya diam menyimak segala hal yang di ucapkan Sakura yang mungkin akan membuatnya hancur. Tapi tak apa,asal Sakura bahagia ia juga bahagia. Cinta tak harus memiliki kan? Pikirnya so bijak namun hatinya menangis pilu.

"Namun semua itu malah membuatku menjadi siswi populer. Konyol sekali,bukan? Tapi yang aneh darinya,entah tuli atau buta atau keduanya, ia tidak pernah memperhatikanku meski aku telah menjadi siswi populer sekalipun. Dan itu membuatku pesimis. Pada akhirnya aku menyerah untuk menarik perhatiannya,kurasa ia tidak akan pernah memperhatikanku pikirku pada saat itu. dan mulai saat itu aku berusaha menikmati hidupku sebagai siswa tanpa bayang-bayangnya dan itu berlangsung selama satu tahun. Tapi,entah ada angin dari mana,2 bulan belakangan ini beberapa bulan setelah kenaikan kelas kami ke tingkat 12, ia mulai memperhatikanku dan selalu bersamaku. Tentu saja aku senang bukan kepalang. Dan rasa suka pun berubah jadi cinta. Aku mencintainya,sangat."

Entah harus memberi respon seperti apa Naruto tidak tahu. Hatinya terlalu sakit dan itu berpengaruh pada kinerja otaknya. Ia terlalu malas hanya untuk sekedar berbicara.

"Katakan sesuatu." pinta Sakura melihat Naruto hanya diam saja tanpa berbicara. '_Apa dia tidak sadar? Shanarooo._' pikir nya geram.

"Aku mendukungnya. Semoga Kau bisa bersamanya dan bahagia." ujar Naruto tak bersemangat namun tetap tersenyum meski terlihat tak ikhlas Membuat Sakura sweatdrop.

Duak

"Orang yang ku bicarakan itu kau,Baka." teriak Sakura kesal sambil memukul kepala pirang itu keras membuat sang pemilik menggerang kesakitan.

"Ittai~."

'_Rasakan itu,Baka kaicho._' pikir sakura sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

"T-tunggu,yang kau bicarakan aku?" ujar Naruto terkejut mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Baka." ucap sakura acuh.

"Hey jawablah."

"Baka."

"Sakura."

"Baka."

"Jawab atau kau akan ku cium?" ujar Naruto dengan sedikit seringaian di wajahnya. '_Ini akan menguntungkan ku. Khihi._'

"Ba-baka,dasar mesum."

Duak

"Ittai,kau memukulku lagi."

"Salahmu." ujar Sakura santai.

"Haah~,Sakura." Ujar Naruto dengan mimik wajah yang meyakinkan. Perlahan-lahan ia dekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sakura membuat Sakura sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya dengan gugup.

"Aku serius. Apa kau juga menyukaiku?" ujar Naruto.

"E-ettoo~,kan a-a-aku sudah mengucapkannya tadi." sedikit Sakura salah tingkah menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

"Aku ingin mendengarnya secara langsung." tuntut Naruto membuat Sakura semakin canggung.

"A-aku..."

"Hm?"

"Aku..."

"..."

"Aku menyukaimu." ujar Sakura pada akhirnya. "Aku menyukaimu dari dulu dan kau tidak pernah sekalipun melihat kearahku. Itu kejam,baka." ujar Sakura sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. ya iya sedang marah.

Sedangkan Naruto,entah harus bagaimana ia mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya,ia tidak tahu. Ia senang,sangat. Tapi ia tak tahu harus bagaimana meng ekspresikannya.

"Naruto?"

Perlahan senyum mengembang dibibir Naruto dan tanpa aba-aba...

"Naru-Kyaaa." ia mengangkat tubuh Sakura,memangkunya dan berputar-putar layaknya film-film bolliwood di tv swasta terkenal.

"Hahaha." Naruto tertawa dengan senangnya membuat juga Sakura tersenyum karenanya. Perlahan ia turunkan tubuh Sakura namun tidak sampai menginjak tanah sehingga dahinya dan dahi Sakura saling bersentuhan. Saling bertatap-tatapan dan memberikan senyum terbaik mereka.

"Aku menyukaimu." ucap mereka bersamaan yang membuat mereka tertawa bersama-sama pula.

"Kau ingin kita terus disini atau berkeliling menikmati acara ini?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura.

"Terserah yang penting kita tetap bersama." balas Sakura.

"Aku lebih senang disini. Kau tidak keberatankan jika kuapa-apakan,hm?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan seringaian terpampang jelas diwajahnya dan kedua alisnya dinaik turunkan.

"Dasar mesuuuum."

Duak

-FIN-

**A/N : gimana songfic pertama saya? gak nyambung ya? khihi gomen-gomen,maklum lah saya masih abal-abal,gak bisa bikin fic yang bagus. ^^a **

**Thanks dah baca fic saya.**

**Bisakah saya meminta Review? please. **

**~Galura lucky'22'~**


End file.
